Angela Baker
Angela Baker was the survivor of a horrible boating accident which claimed the lives of her father and sibling- a horrific incident that scarred her family and left her in the care of her domineering, mentally-unstable aunt. It was under her care that Angela was truly "born," as before this, she was a boy. Raised as a girl, deeply confused about her sexuality, Angela was eventually sent away to Camp Arawak at age 14 in an attempt to help her integrate into youth culture. The act proved fatal, as young Angela suffered a complete psychological breakdown and began murdering her fellow campers and counselors. After years of therapy and surgery, Angela was "cured." She made another attempt at camp life, but her mental state dissolved once again and she committed a series of murders. One year later, Angela tried again to fit in at camp, with the same outcome. Return to Sleepaway Camp ignored the events of the previous 2 movies and follows the first. Angela escaped a mental institution and committed a murder spree at Camp Manabe. Born as a boy, Peter Baker grew up with his father and twin sister, with frequent visits to Aunt Martha and Cousin Ricky, who he was quite close with. While still very young, Peter and Angela spied on their father in bed with his lover, Lenny.Background Films ''Sleepaway Camp'' Peter, Angela, John, and Lenny had a picnic and enjoyed thier sailboat while they waited to meet up with Martha. During the boat ride, Peter and Angela pushed John into the water, capsizing their sailboat. Waterskiers, not paying attention, ran over the family. John and Angela were killed in the accident and Peter survived with a head wound. Martha adopted her nephew and brought him home with her while her son Ricky was at his father's house. Martha explained to Peter that she always wanted a girl and already had a boy, so Peter would be Angela from now on. She was giddy with excitement. Eight years later, Angela and Ricky were called downstairs by her aunt after they packed their bags to go to summer camp. Angela rode on the bus to camp with Ricky, where he gave her a tour and introduced her to his best friend Paul. ''Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers'' ''Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland'' ''Return to Sleepaway Camp'' Parts 2 and 3 are ignored and Return follows directly after the first. Angela escaped incarceration and staged a broken-down car site to attract a cop's attention. She tricked the officer under the car, allowing her to crush his head with the vehicle. She used the cop's car and uniform to disguise herself as Sheriff Jerry, where she infiltrated Camp Manabe unde the pretense of giving an anti-drug speech to the campers. ''The Story of the Nightmare Vacation'' ''Angela Baker is back. A group of campers will have a trip to Camp Junoir they never reached home when Angela murdered them one by one. '' Character Behind the Scenes In each film, Angela uses a disguise: *Originally Peter pretended to be a girl. *Then, she was "Angela Johnson," a camp counselor. *Next, she became "Maria Nicastro," a troubled camper. *And, she was "Sheriff Jerry." *Lastly,she was pretending to be a better camper. Some fans theorize that the Angela seen in parts II and III is a different character because of the change in mood and actress. Michael Simpson conceived a third sequel ending with Felissa Rose's Angela battling Pamela Springsteen's Angela. The only character to physically appear in each film entry with the exception of Sleepaway Camp IV: The Survivor but this movie was not completed so you could say she was in every movie. Jonathan Tiersten (Ricky) performed the murder scenes in the original Sleepaway Camp because Felissa Rose was too young. Some have theorized that the character who Felissa Rose portrayed in "Return To Sleepaway Camp" was actually the real Angela, who everyone had assumed died in the boating accident from the beginning of the first film. We see the life-vest rise to the surface of the water at the beginning, and at the end we find out that Peter survived the accident and that the person who we thought was Angela throughout the movie was actually Peter. In "Return", Rose's character may actually be the real Angela who also survived the boating accident and was assumed dead. Rose and producer Jeff Hayes explain this at the end of the "Return To Sleepaway Camp: Behind The Scenes" documentary on the DVD, but they may only be joking. It would seem unlikely that the original Angela survived and no one ever knew, including her family.